Heaven, Hell, and Earth
by Avalon-unicornia
Summary: COMPLETELY AU, in which Sam is half angel and is raised by a rogue angel. Then, years later, when he meets Dean Winchester and finds out everything about his past, things begin to change. *Marry is alive*
1. prologue

Prologue

Heaven (before god left)

Dilnovimatremiel Aliscopia was one of the least known of the angels. She was not powerful. She was not good at war or planning. Her wings were small and she only has one pair. In heaven, she had no real purpose. Nothing that made her special. Nothing but her love for the humans. For Earth and all it could bring. Even that, however, made her an object of ridicule. While she would never gain the level of control the archangel Gabriel has over her grace, she could make small adjustment. She would sit alone, gazing down at the people below, doing what she could to answer the prayers that she could when a strong yet soft voice whispered in her ear.

"Close your eyes, Aliscopia." being a good angel she did as she was told. The voice paused then continued, "do you love them, Aliscopia?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Love who?"

"The humans. The people on earth. "

Aliscopia nodded, a small smile spreading on her face. " I do" silence.

"Do you know why I named you Dilnovimatremiel Aliscopia?"

"You did not name me."

"Turn around" she did, her eyes still closed," now open your eyes. Careful though. It will be bright." She began to open them slowly, squinting against the light. After a moment her eyes adjusted and the gazed at the man before her. Curly hair and a small beard. Loving eyes with a caring smile. He was interesting and she was compelled to trust him. Then he spoke again. "who among the angels have seem god?" Aliscopia was confused at the question. Everyone knew the answer.

"The archangels, Gabriel, Lucifer, Michel, and Raphael. Why do you ask? And who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you before?" The man laughed, a beautiful deep laugh. And it wasn't at her. It was just to laugh and she knew it.

"Oh Aliscopia. I ask to see if you knew who I am. As of a minute ago, a new name has been added to the list of those who have seen me." She gave him a blank look, not comprehending what he was telling her. He smiled and tried again. " I am your father. The Father. You've never seen me because I have not shown myself to you." Her eyes widened in understanding then she dropped to her knees, face to the floor, wings spread out behind her. He bent down and raised her from the ground, looking deep into her eyes. " You do not need to bow. You have already proven that you love me by obeying. Now I have a question for you. Would you like to live with the humans? To walk among them. To help them." his eyes twinkled.

"yes, of course! I would love to." she took a step forward at the idea. God grinned.

"I am glad to hear that. But before I send you down, there is something I need you to remember." She nodded. He continued "The time will come when you will have to do something hard, something you will not want to do but you must do it and he must never know until he is ready." her brow furrowed.

"who is "he"?"

"you will know when the time comes."

"how will I know when to do this hard thing?"

"When grace falls, go to its landing. Once there you will understand." he paused to study her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." God smiled then waved his hand in front of her. The last thing she saw was his smiling face.


	2. meeting the winchesters

On earth ( may 1, 1983)

Aliscopia had been living with the humans for decades now. She had seen God leave, he visited once to talk. She watched as the angels lost their way, The archangels leading them the best they could. Through all of this she stayed hidden, helping the people around her in small, meaningful ways. This night she was drawn to a small town. Near the top of Kansas called Lawrence. As she wandered the streets filled with people young and old. Children laughed and ran through the streets. Couples held hands and either looked lovingly at each other or at their offspring. As she walked a little boy, no more that 4, ran up and tugged at her skirt. She stopped and gazed down at him, a small smile playing on her lips. She loved little children. Their innocence pure and beautiful.

"Hi!, Are you an angel? cause you're really pretty. My mommy says angel watch over us. She's over there." the small child pointed to a couple with worried expressions on their faces obviously looking for something. The mother was pregnant. As the boy pointed his father gaze fell on them and instantly became relived. He and his wife made short work of crossing the distance between them.

"Dean! Don't wander off like that." the woman scolded the child. The father scooped him up into his arms before turning back to face her.

" I'm sorry about him. He loves to wander off" The man apologized, then shifting Dean in his arms extended his hand. "I'm John Winchester and this is my wife, Marry." Aliscopia shook his hand.

" I'm Aliscopia Dilnovimatremiel."

" She's an angel mommy. She's gonna watch over Sammy." the 4 year old squeaked. Marry laughed.

"Is that right?" Marry looked at the woman, "She does look like and angel, doesn't she." Aliscopia grinned a little more, knowing just how right they were. " it was nice to meet you, Mrs. Dilnovimatremiel."

"You too, and keep an eye on that one. " she responded, nodding at Dean.

" We will." The Winchesters turned away, quietly chastising their son.

That evening Mary went into labor. Aliscopia watched from outside the hospital, doing her best to help both the mother and child survive the ordeal. As she stood there watching something fell from the heavens on the stroke of midnight. It glowed, swirled, danced down into the hospital. In her mind, she heard God's last words, "when grace falls, go to its landing". In an instant she stood in the door, invisible and more angelic she had been in a long time. Her vision wavered between different wavelengths, trying to pick out where the grace fell. Then she saw it, squirming inside the womb of Mary, it seeped into her child just as he left her body. Nurses moved busily, looking for anything that might be wrong with the child. In Aliscopia's eyes, the baby glowed, almost as bright as herself. He had been right, she did understand.

When the Winchesters left for home, she followed behind, bent on protecting them. It was her new purpose.


	3. Arthur's note

I am so sorry y'all that it's taking forever to update. I wanted y'all to know that I will never abandoned n this story, it's just on hiatus for a while while I'm in transition. Oh, I forgot to tell y'all, I'm moving! Yay! Hopefully update soon! Bye!


End file.
